But He Doesn't Love You-Phan
by RavenSkylight
Summary: Dan has an abusive boyfriend named Brandon. After a few fights, Phil asks why he stays. Why does he stay?
1. Chapter 1

It was a Saturday afternoon, and as usual, Dan was out with Brandon, and Phil was on YouNow with his fans. It was a normal Saturday, I guess you could say, because Phil felt lonely on Saturday.

That is until Phil got a call.

Dan was on the line, his voice shaky. "Phil...help me...please."

"Where are you, Dan?" Phil asked, worryingly.

"Just downstairs in the...alley..." the words were spread apart my muffled voices and coughing.

"Okay, Dan, I'll be right there."

"Gotta go guys, sorry," Phil said, slamming his laptop.

Grabbing his keys and dashing out of the door, Phil hurried to the alley underneath their flat.

He saw a crumbled Dan who was in a ball sobbing, and blood was all over his hands and body.

"Oh my god, Dan!" Phil rushed to Dan's side, and he was crying in pain, and an open cut on his leg was visible.

"Who- who did this to you?"

Dan was silent. He just shrieked in pain.

"Dan..?!" Phil panicked, grabbing his shirt and sopping the blood.

"Phil-" Dan managed to say, but Phil cut him off.

"Shh, it's gonna be okay, Dan, It's gonna be okay..." Phil gulped down his tears and picked up Dan.

Phil dialed 999.

"Hello, I found my friend in an alley, and he's bleeding and hurt..." Phil gave him the address, and Dan wearily looked at him.

"Phil..." Dan managed to say. "It was- It was Brandon who-who-" Dan couldn't saw anymore, because tears streamed down his face.

Phil just dried the tears with his shirt. "Shh..."

The paras arrived, and they loaded dan into the ambulance. Phil got to ride with Dan, and Dan slipped his hand into Phil's without even thinking, and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

2 months later-  
Dan walked in to the kitchen and started the coffee maker. Phil was on his laptop and he smiled at Dan. That is until Brandon came in, and he wrapped his arms around Dan's neck.

Phil looked away, and scowled. He picked up his laptop, and left the room.

"What's his problem?" Brandon said, looking surprised.

Dan shrugged.

-—  
"Phil, what's wrong?"

"U Okay Phil, u look sad!"

"Phil, you look sick!"

Phil sighed looking at the comments. Those were only a few of the flood of comments.

"I'M SORRY!" Phil heard a shriek from the living room.

He jumped up, to see Brandon standing over Dan, a foot on his chest, as Dan had red hand prints all over his face.

Phil stood there, gaping.

"GET OUT." Phil shouted.

"Phil-I didn't do it!"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, OFF OF MY BEST FRIEND, AND GO FUCK YOURSELF IN THE ALLEY BEFORE I RING THE POLICE."

Brandon left.

Dan looked down at the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Dan gripped the sides of the bath as he got out, the hot water simmering on his bruises and cuts.  
He put on his underwear, and then exited the bathroom.  
He would've been home free if he didn't run into Phil.  
Phil looked at his torso, the bruises and cuts and he grabbed his arm. "Come with me."  
Dan knew it was best for him.  
Dan felt stinging as Phil put the ointment on his wounds. "Ahhhg!"  
"Sorry." Phil's voice was frail and quiet.  
"What's going on with you?" Dan asked.  
"What?"  
"You never act like this..." Dan trailed off. "What's wrong?"  
He sighed. "I just worry about you."

Hot tea and a movie was the regular at 10 pm in the flat. Dan sat in his Pajama pants and one of Phil's Pokemon tees.  
Phil started the film. Dan looked wearily at the TV.  
"Dan..?"  
Dan stood up, but then collapsed.  
Phil jumped up, pulling up Dan's tee shirt. Deep cuts covered his chest.  
"What has he done to you?" Phil sobbed.


	4. Chapter 4

Dan hated Hospital Beds. He glared at the white room. Why was he here?

Phil stepped into the room. He put his hands into his pocket.

"Phil, why am I here?"

"You collapsed, what was I supposed to do Dan?"

"I did?"

"Yes."

Silence filled the room.

"Why do you love him?" Phil asked. Dan looked at him.

Sighing, Dan looked at Phil. Phil. Phil was perfect. He wish he could have him. Phil had waited long enough. "Can I trust you?"

Phil nodded.

"He...he said if I don't let him abuse me and use me like his personal prostitute, he'd tell the internet I was gay."

"Oh-"

"...And he'd hurt you."

"My god."

Phil felt terrible for being snippy.


	5. Chapter 5

Phil felt the wind whip his ebony hair to his pale face. He exhaled, seeing the dark figure approach almost scare him.

"Ready, wimp?" Brandon towered over Phil.

"Ready." Teens stepped out of the dark corners. Phil smirked.

"What's this Phil? You scared I'm gonna beat Dan again?!"

"one...two..." Phil whispered. "three."

Dan came in, and swung his foot into Brandon's crotch. Making him screech in pain, Phil snapped his fingers, and two officers came in.

"No please! I didn't do it!" Brandon sobbed, and he tried to wrestle away.

A female officer pulled out a tazer, and shocked Brandon. He started spazzing on the ground. The officers pulled him away, shoving him into a cop car.

Dan looked at Phil, his face stained with tears. The teens were gone, and Phil looked at him.

Dan kissed Phil, and he pulled away, their foreheads were together, "Thank you." Dan said quietly through his tears.

They kissed once again.


End file.
